Ivory Chariot
Character Summary: One of the Bosses of the 7 Crimes criminal organization. Acts like a refined mob boss, and uses his many connections to the underworld to bolster his strength as a leader. Strives to eventually have a military force large enough to threaten the rule of law itself. A King behind the scenes as it would be. Deals in arms, instigates war. The military industrial complex is his own personal bank. Backstory: Created in the bowels of the nine hells, the 7th son to lord Malachut.He was given the task of culling the weaker devils, named lord of the Bone devils. An Overseer of Overseers, Ivory excelled at this duty. Mental Subjugation and Physical Domination Came natural to the Lord of Bones. However, rule in hell was ultimately dull. The rings are lawful, and therefore divided evenly, and by Malachut's will Rather then any devils own Ambition.It was this that drove the Ivory Chariot upward through the "river of Blood" to influence the material plane and create an empire forged in war. The Chariot would find success again and again in the hearts of the most Wrathful. Mortals with Bloodlust matched only by their capability for violence. He would reach slowly into their hearts, quieting inhibition and conscious in order to break the chains of humanity until they were his body and soul. Ivory Would join several other members of "The Tarot" (children of the Gods) in forming what would come to be known as the "Hand of the Gods". A union of Tarot sent to the material plane with specific tasks or roles to fill. As Malachut's representative Ivory saw to the pact made with "Doon" the Lord of the chromatic Dragons during the time before recorded history. Lending Doon the ability to consume mortal souls in exchange for double that amount sacrificed to Malachut. Ivory would operate out of his own demi-plane bordering the material rather then entering it physically, as this was forbidden by Da'at long ago. The "Skull Throne" as it was called, allowed Ivory to directly possess any one of his many followers. Many had come to revere his visage as a God of War, and more so after the fall of "the Hermit" breaking the paths to the greater planes. Without a direct line to the mortals the greater gods could no longer influence them, so it was left to Ivory and the Other Hands of the Gods to fill their roll. The Chariot did his father proud in doing so, and helped to forge a new pantheon with himself placed in his father's role. With this new worship Ivory was able to harness that power into creating anew river of blood to the nine hells, but his father was not happy with his son's hubris. Malachut was the true lord of Dischord and in punishment Malachut chained Ivory to his skull throne effectively trapping him their for eternity. Thousands of years would pass, but Ivory would retain a number of Worshipers in dark corners of the world Where violence was the only answer. One of these followers was a devout tiefling who wished to bargain for power, and stood out from the rest. His potential for arcane power was impressive even to the Chariot. Chariot agreed to grant this mortal his powers in exchange for his soul, and his physical form on the earthly plane. The mortal agreed, and so with the deal struck the two became one and began their joined effort to "Build a road cobbled with the Skulls of our enemies upon which the Wheels of the Ivory Chariot will grind them into dust."